


Drama Sidang Skripsi Tenten

by KoyukiUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chaptered, College, Developing Friendships, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, University
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiUzumaki/pseuds/KoyukiUzumaki
Summary: Hari berbahagia penuh drama ini disponsori oleh Neji Hyuuga, satu-satunya anggota Menuju Sarjana Squad yang mendadak menjadi dingin dan mengesalkan tanpa sebab yang jelas."Ayolah, sekali ini saja, aku mau kalian lengkap..."Tatapannya berubah sendu dengan ucapan penuh harap. Bayangan indahnya menampilkan kebersamaan mereka seusai sidang dan berfoto bersama, setelah itu tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sesederhana itu.Akankah Neji berhasil tidak merusak hari berbahagia Tenten atau malah semakin mendramatisir keadaan dengan tingkah anehnya?





	1. Keluh Kesah

**Author's Note:**

> ada ooc yang tidak terlalu ooc(?).

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

H-7.

Baru saja keluar dari ruang pendidikan, wajah Tenten tampak sumringah sembari memeluk map berisi berkas-berkas yang semuanya merupakan helaian kertas. "Baiklah. Kamu sidang minggu depan, ya," Ia menirukan intonasi dosen yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut padanya beberapa saat lalu. "AAAAHHH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ia tertawa keras setelah menirukan kalimat dosen ketika menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Untung saja hari ini kampus masih libur. Kalau tidak, dia sudah dicap stres oleh orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Area kampus yang sepi membuatnya tidak ingin kembali ke kediaman lebih cepat. Ia membeli sebuah minuman ringan dari _vending machine_ dan duduk di lantai koridor. Iris cokelatnya menatap berkas-berkasnya dengan berbinar-binar. _'Ah, akhirnya tiba juga saatnya.'_ batinnya menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum haru memandangi buah kerja kerasnya tersebut. Tak lama, kembali ia memeluknya sambil memejamkan mata bahagia.

** _Drrt drrt._ **

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari grupnya. Menuju Sarjana Squad, begitu tertulis di layar. Hm, satu-satunya obrolan grup yang tidak disenyapkan Tenten hanya grup tersebut.

_'Ah, iya. Kuberi tahu sekarang atau besok saja, ya?' _pikirnya, mengingat orang-orang di dalam grup tersebut adalah manusia-manusia berharga yang mewarnai hidupnya sejak SMA. Jadi, merekalah yang seharusnya menerima kabar ini terlebih dahulu, bukan kumpulan-kumpulan lain—terkecuali orang tuanya. _'Hm... Sepertinya besok saja.'_ Ia menekan pesan masuk dari grup tadi.

_ Kiba _

** _Hal-Hal Gak Penting yang Ditanyakan Waktu Sidang - LINE TODAY_ **

_Hati-hati, gaes._

_14.30_

Tenten tertawa pelan membacanya. Kebetulan sekali ia menerima pesan itu saat baru saja disetujui untuk sidang minggu depan. Mungkin ia perlu membacanya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan dari Kiba tersebut.

_ Tenten _

_Makasih, ya! Hahaha!_

_14.35_

_ Naruto _

_Pikirkan lab-mu yang ngulang dulu, deh._

_14.36_

_ Lee _

_Wkwkwk, bener tuh. Gak sadar diri, ya, Kiba._

_14.37_

Lagi, Tenten tertawa melihat respons teman-temannya yang bisa dibilang kocak tersebut. Bahkan, sampai akhir pun candaan mereka tidak pernah berubah. Tetap kasar dan, yah, cukup menyinggung jika orang yang mendengar baru saja kenal dengan mereka. Tenten pun tak lepas dari candaan seperti itu, tapi ia sudah kebal dan malah menjadikannya apresiasi karena mereka sudah bicara blak-blakan tanpa sok menjaga perasaan lagi satu sama lain.

H-6.

Pagi hari, Tenten dengan wajah lusuh baru bangunnya langsung menyalakan _mobile data_-nya untuk membuka grup obrolan Menuju Sarjana Squad. Ia telah menyiapkan hati untuk mengungkapkan berita ini pada mereka. Karena, sejujurnya, ia bahagia namun takut mengatakannya oleh sebab dirinyalah yang pertama sekali harus melewati sidang skripsi. Bahagia, karena setelah ini tidak berbeban apa-apa dan bisa membantu teman-temannya dalam menempuh masa-masa akhir kuliah. Takut, karena akan membuat mereka sibuk untuk merayakan keberhasilan Tenten ini.

Tenten berharap, sangat berharap mereka semua boleh datang di hari H nanti. Tanpa perayaan khusus pun tak masalah, asal seluruh anggota yang ada dalam grup tersebut lengkap. Sesederhana itu. Rasa sayangnya tidak semata-mata untuk menerima balasan berupa materi, namun dengan kehadiran mereka saja sesungguhnya sangat bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan yang sempurna. Setulus itu.

_ Tenten _

_Pagi! Maaf telat memberitahunya. Jumat depan aku sidang. Datang, ya, semuanya~_

_07.15_

Di atas kasur dengan keadaan ruangan yang cukup gelap, Tenten kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajar di samping kasurnya. Ia beranjak dan merapikan tempat tidur serta membuka jendela kamar sampai sinar mentari memasuki ruangan kesayangannya itu. Ia melakukan peregangan sejenak di hadapan cahaya matahari lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Menunggu balasan dari teman-teman, ia putuskan untuk mandi pagi.

"Huaaah, segarnyaaa!"

Selesai mandi, Tenten duduk di bangku belajarnya. Ia penasaran apakah sudah ada yang merespons pesannya di pagi hari ini—di mana, sebelumnya pada jam segini adalah jam-jam persiapan untuk berangkat kuliah. Yah, mana tahu mereka antusias dan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan Tenten tersebut.

Sudah ada lima belas respons. _'Wow, semengejutkan itu, 'kah?'_ Mata Tenten melebar, tak menyangka ia juga terkejut melihatnya.

_ Neji _

_Diusahakan._

_07.45_

_ Naruto _

_Wih, keren!_

_07.47_

_Lihat nanti, ya!_

_07.47_

_ Kiba _

_Wedew, selamat, ya!_

_07.48_

_Tapi, sepertinya aku ada jadwal lab di situ, hiks._

_07.48_

_ Lee _

_ @Neji _ _ Dingin sekali -_-_

_07.50_

_Okeee. Aku pasti datang!_

_07.50_

_ Chouji _

_Sip. Kasih tahu aja._

_07.55_

_ Shikamaru _

_Ah, masih PKL! -_-_

_07.57_

_Mudah-mudahan udah balik H-1, yaaa._

_07.57_

_ Hinata _

_ @Neji _ _ Kak, selalu saja dingin :')_

_08.00_

_Astaga, ada matkul :(_

_08.01_

_Doakan dosennya _ _tidak_ _ masuk, dong :')_

_08.01_

_ Sakura _

_Siap!_

_08.05_

_ Ino _

_Siap! (2)_

_08.06_

Tenten menghela napas berat. _'Hmph~ Pasti ada saja yang tidak bisa...'_ Ia menopang dagu sembari menatap pemandangan di halaman rumah lewat jendela kamarnya. "Ayolah, sekali ini saja, aku mau kalian lengkap..." Tatapannya berubah sendu dengan ucapan penuh harap. Bayangan indahnya menampilkan kebersamaan mereka seusai sidang dan berfoto bersama, setelah itu tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sesederhana itu.

Sekali lagi, hela napasnya terdengar. Tenten mengarahkan pandangannya pada map bening yang dipeluk-peluknya dengan cinta kemarin. "Hm, mungkin menyelesaikan revisi bisa menghilangkan pikiran penat ini." ujarnya, memutuskan sendiri dan, hei, menghilangkan pikiran penat dengan mengerjakan revisi? Tenten, rasanya, teman-temanmu lebih penting daripada berkas-berkas itu, ya, hahaha.

H-5.

Tenten masih terus berkutat dengan revisiannya di dalam kamar. Sekali-sekali, ia berjalan-jalan keluar dan menikmati udara segar. Tak lupa juga ia untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lambungnya dengan makan tiga kali sehari di pagi, siang, dan malam hari. Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di kamar sejak menerima keputusan untuk melaksanakan sidang dua hari lalu. Sepertinya, Tenten juga akan lebih sering mengunjungi minimarket di dekat rumahnya untuk membeli camilan di kala sudah jenuh dengan revisian.

Bagaimana dengan Menuju Sarjana Squad?

Si rambut cepol itu memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi sejak ia mengumumkan soal sidangnya kemarin. Pesan-pesan yang masuk hanya dibacanya saja dan membalas pesan-pesan lewat jalur pribadi. Itu juga kalau sedang _mood_.

Mungkin memang begini rasanya menjadi mahasiswa tahun akhir. Teman-teman sejurusan yang dulunya dekat sudah mulai menjauh untuk mengurus kesibukan pribadi. Mungkin juga, satu sama lain tidak ingin merasa saling merepotkan, jadi kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk berjuang sendiri-sendiri.

Sakura Haruno, salah satu anggota Menuju Sarjana Squad mulai memikirkan satu hal tentang sidang Tenten. Level kepekaannya sebagai seorang perempuan tiba-tiba meningkat. Jemarinya mulai menari di layar ponsel untuk membuat satu grup obrolan.

'Sidang Tenten'

Beralih ke kontak, iris zamrud Sakura bersama gerakan jarinya lihai memilih anggota Menuju Sarjana Squad kecuali Tenten untuk diundang ke dalam grup tersebut. Hm, apalagi kalau bukan grup cadangan untuk membuat kejutan khusus untuk Tenten pada lima hari ke depan.

Satu per satu mulai ditambahkan. Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Neji, termasuk Shikamaru yang katanya masih Praktik Kerja Lapangan di luar kota mereka berdomisili saat ini.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sakura memulai pesan pembukanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama saat Tenten mengumumkan hari sidangnya.

_ Sakura _

_Datang, ya, semua!_

_08.30_

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di meja, menunggu balasan dari mereka. Ia kembali bermain dengan _laptop_-nya serta membolak-balik buku-buku tebal yang diambilnya dari rak-rak bagian sastra di perpustakaan pusat universitas. Matanya bergantian melihat dari buku lalu layar _laptop_. Sesekali, ia hanya melihat _laptop_ dan berselancar di dunia maya untuk mencari referensi.

Ya, Sakura sedang menggarap skripsi di perpustakaan pusat Universitas Konoha saat ini. Masih pagi sekali, tapi itulah semangat untuk lulus. Ia semakin giat menggarap setelah tahu Tenten akan sidang tidak lama lagi. Turut bahagia juga, karena akhirnya ada dari mereka yang akan melepas status sebagai mahasiswa. _'Waktu berjalan cepat sekali,' _Ia memijit-mijit kepala pelan. _'Tak terasa kita sudah sedewasa ini...'_

** _Drrt drrt._ **

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Layarnya menyala menunjukkan ada notifikasi dari grup 'Sidang Tenten' yang baru saja ia buat. Karena masih satu pesan, ia memilih untuk menunggu respons teman-teman yang lain. Setelah dirasanya semua anggota telah merespons, ia mulai membacanya satu per satu.

Apa yang didapatnya?

"Sama saja."

Sakura menggeleng-geleng dengan helaan napas berat, seperti Tenten, ketika mengetahui bahwa jawaban teman-temannya masih sama seperti saat Tenten mengumumkan hari sidangnya. Ia berpikir keras, mencari cara agar semuanya bisa hadir tanpa kekurangan satupun anggota.

Tampaknya, Sakura benar-benar memahami perasaan Tenten kali ini. Seperti telepati.

H-4.

Di balik sunyinya grup obrolan Menuju Sarjana Squad, ternyata mereka membicarakan banyak hal di Sidang Tenten. Tanpa mereka sadari, semuanya menjaga diri agar tidak bersuara di grup utama.

_ Ino _

_Soal hadiah, gimana kalau kita patungan saja?_

_19.15_

_ Neji _

_Aku udah beli sendiri._

_19.20_

_ Sakura _

_NEJI?! SERIUSAN?!_

_19.21_

_ Neji _

_Apa aku terdengar berbohong?_

_19.22_

_ Naruto _

_Gimana kalau hadiahnya mewakili anak cowok sama anak cewek? Jadi ada dua kelompok yang patungan?_

_19.25_

_ Lee _

_@Naruto_ _B__oleh juga, tuh._

_19.27_

_ Chouji _

_Eh, iya, bagus juga itu, Naruto._

_19.28_

_ Kiba _

_Setuju sama Naruto._

_19.30_

_ Shikamaru _

_Aku ngikut aja._

_19.35_

_ Hinata _

_Hm, kalau kita patungan untuk satu hadiah saja, terus boleh beli hadiah masing-masing juga kalau mau?_

_19.41_

_ Shikamaru _

_Sepertinya lebih efisien ide Hinata._

_19.43_

_ Lee _

_@Shikamaru_ _B__ilang aja lagi kere._

_19.44_

_ Shikamaru _

_Lah, itu tau -_-_

_19.45_

_ Kiba _

_WKWKWK YA UDAH IDE HINATA AJA_

_19.46_

_ Chouji _

_Sip, ide Hinata aja._

_19.48_

_ Ino _

_ @Hinata _ _ I_ _ya, ya? Gitu aja, sih?_

_19.50_

_ Sakura _

_Boleh, boleh~_

_19.52_

_Oke. Ide Hinata, ya!_

_19.53_

_ Lee _

_Okeh._

_19.55_

_ Naruto _

_Seep._

_19.56_

_ Neji _

_Terserah._

_20.05_

_ Sakura _

_Neji -_-_

_20.10_

Tetapi juga, Tenten semakin penat pikirannya mengenai hal itu. _'Apakah mereka jadi terbeban karena ini?'_ Ia mencoba untuk membaca-baca kembali obrolan-obrolan lama mereka di grup itu sejak terbentuk di semester awal memasuki kuliah—Sebelumnya, mereka tidak memiliki grup tersendiri, hanya berbalas-balasan di grup kelas SMA. "Ahahaha, yang ini lucu sekali, ya." ujarnya ketika membaca satu obrolan di mana pesan itu mengingatkannya pada satu kejadian yang benar-benar bodoh dan lucu saat itu; Semuanya berkelahi untuk menjadi _admin_ di grup dan mengeluar-masukkan anggota-anggota tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tenten memejamkan mata dan menggenggam erat ponselnya. _'Ah, kalian. Ayolah, hadir semua di hari H nanti, ya!'_ harapnya sepenuh hati, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu di dadanya, sebagai bentuk doa.

H-3.

Sakura kembali menanyakan ketersediaan mereka untuk hadir di sidang Tenten lewat grup cadangan.

_ Sakura _

_Semuanya sudah fix?_

_20.01_

_ Ino _

_FIX!_

_20.15_

_ Lee _

_FIX! (2)_

_20.16_

_ Chouji _

_FIX! (3)_

_20.18_

_ Shikamaru _

_FIX! (4) Mwehehe._

_20.19_

_ Ino _

_Yang lain?_

_20.20_

_Ayolah... :')_

_20.20_

_ Sakura _

_Ayolah._

_20.22_

_Setelah yang dilakukan Tenten selama ini... :')_

_20.22_

_ Hinata _

_Iya :(_

_20.23_

_Aku usahakan bolos :(_

_20.23_

_Huhuhu, doakan dosennya nggak datang :(_

_20.24_

_ Neji _

_Memangnya kenapa?_

_20.29_

_ Sakura _

_@Neji_ _Y__a gapapa._

_20.30_

_Maksudnya, sekali ini saja._

_20.30_

_ Neji _

_Semua punya urusan masing-masing._

_20.35_

_Neji left the group._

_ Lee _

_Eh, Neji, tumben -_-_

_20.37_

_Bentar, bentar. Otw bujuk doi._

_20.37_

_ Sakura _

_Maaf kalau egois. Kesepakatan awal bisa diubah, kok._

_20.39_

_Sakura left the group._

Ino seakan terkena serangan jantung ketika membaca pemberitahuan terakhir di grup Sidang Tenten. _'Duh, ini kenapa lagi?'_ keluhnya, di tengah-tengah makan malamnya. Semakin tidak beres saja, pikirnya. Sambil mengunyah, otaknya bekerja untuk cepat-cepat mencari solusi dari masalah ini.

_'Semua karena Neji,'_ umpat Ino dengan wajah cemberut. Semua juga tahu kalau Neji punya posisi spesial di mata, hati, dan hidup Tenten. Sejak SD, Tenten dan Neji selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Namun, mereka hanya pernah sekelas selama tiga tahun di SMA. _'Padahal, harusnya dia tokoh utama. Tapi kenapa malah merusak peran?!'_ dengus si gadis Yamanaka itu dengan kecepatan mengunyah yang meningkat.

H-2.

Untuk menjaga perasaan Sakura yang dirasa masih panas, Ino memilih untuk bertemu berdua saja dengan Hinata. Mereka janjian di taman pusat Universitas Konoha sehabis mata kuliah terakhir Hinata di hari itu. Rencananya, mereka juga sekalian pulang bareng karena kos mereka searah.

"Kalau aku, sih, mending Sakura diundang balik saja ke grup," saran Hinata dengan dahi mengernyit. Ia merasa itu satu-satunya jalan, karena si Haruno itu juga yang membuat grup untuk mengumpulkan mereka. "Yah, menurutku begitu, sih." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Ino menimbang saran dari Hinata tersebut. Angin sore yang cukup kuat menerbangkan dedaunan yang untungnya tidak tersangkut di surai indah mereka berdua. "Hm..." Ia menopang dagu, berpikir lebih dalam lagi mengenai solusi lain. "Baiklah. Sepertinya memang itu jalan terbaik." ucapnya, memutuskan. "Sepupumu itu mengesalkan juga, ya." decaknya, tetapi dengan intonasi bercanda.

"Hahaha. Maaf, mungkin efek semester tua."

Malamnya, Ino segera melancarkan rencana yang didiskusikannya bersama Hinata sore tadi. Ia menambahkan kontak Sakura ke grup Sidang Tenten setelah bernegosiasi dengan si Haruno lewat jalur pribadi.

_ Sakura _

_Maaf, ya. Mungkin karena sudah sayang._

_19.30_

_ Kiba _

_Maho._

_19.35_

_ Sakura _

_Ya ga gitu juga, kali -_-_

_19.36_

_ Lee _

_Neji gimana?_

_19.38_

_ Shikamaru _

_Ah, iya. Anak itu._

_19.39_

_Padahal dia yang paling nempel sama Tenten, tapi tiba-tiba jadi begini. Merepotkan saja..._

_19.40_

_ Ino _

_ @Lee _ _ Bujukanmu gimana?_

_19.42_

_ Lee _

_[sent a picture]_

_19.43_

_CUMA DIBACA DONG :')_

_19.43_

_ Sakura _

_Ya udah, sih._

_19.45_

_Toh, dia beli hadiah sendiri, 'kan?_

_19.45_

Kembali ke Tenten yang sudah menyelesaikan revisi tepat sehari lalu. Malam ini, ia akan berlatih mempresentasikan ratusan lembar hasil penelitian tertulisnya menjadi sepuluh menit penuh makna secara lisan. Tetapi, sebelum itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan ketersediaan teman-teman tersayangnya agar lusa boleh hadir untuk menghangatkan hatinya.

Jawaban Lee, Chouji, Sakura, dan Ino masih sama. Mereka sudah pasti akan datang menampakkan wajah-wajah kelelahan di semester tua mereka lusa nanti. Ada pula beberapa jawaban yang berubah dan tidak berubah alias tetap ragu apakah bisa menghadiri atau tidak.

_ Shikamaru _

_Aku sudah di Konoha besok._

_22.02_

_Semangat!_

_22.02_

_ Hinata _

_Aku ingin sekali datang._

_22.15_

_Doakan saja dosennya tidak hadir :')_

_22.15_

_Semangat, Tenteeen!!!_

_22.16_

"Syukurlah. Ada yang bertambah walau hanya Shikamaru saja."

Pesan untuk Naruto, Kiba, dan Neji belum dibalas. Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk, pikir Tenten. Daripada menunggu, ia memulai latihan presentasinya di depan cermin rias kamarnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya.

Ucapan salam, ucapan terima kasih, pembukaan, isi, kesimpulan, penutup. Semua dapat disampaikan Tenten dengan tepat dan jelas sesuai dengan hasil penelitiannya. "Woah, aku tidak percaya bisa selancar ini!" pekiknya kagum terhadap diri sendiri, kemudian menepuk-nepukkan pipinya, berharap bahwa itu bukan mimpi. "Wow, wow, wow! Bahkan aku sudah hafal detail angkanya!! ASTAGA!!" jeritnya lagi, lompat-lompat kegirangan dan berniat untuk mengadakan _self reward_ sebentar lagi.

** _Drrt drrt._ **

Tenten terlonjak mendengar getaran ponsel di meja belajarnya. "Duh, bikin kaget saja." Ia berjalan ke sana dan melihat siapa gerangan tersangka yang mengirim pesan dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget sehabis melompat-lompat kegirangan tadi. "E-eh, Neji!" Tangannya bergetar, ragu untuk membuka langsung dan membalas, atau mengabaikan saja. Pasalnya, jawaban Neji yang sangat singkat dapat terlihat jelas di kotak notifikasi. Yap, Tenten sudah membacanya tanpa membuka pesan dari putra tunggal Hyuuga tersebut.

_ Neji _

_Lihat nanti._

Semangat Tenten luntur lagi—meskipun tidak dengan mentalnya. Pikiran penatnya kembali tertuju pada si Hyuuga satu ini. Ia masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Neji padanya. Tidak hanya sekali ini, tapi kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Saat-saat krusial di mana kehadiran Neji benar-benar sangat berarti baginya di hari H nanti.

Bukannya kehadiran teman-teman lain tidak berarti, tapi, seharusnya dia tahu. Neji tahu, dan sangat tahu. Tapi, kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini? Kejam sekali kalau sampai ia menjatuhkan mental Tenten di hari berbahagianya lusa nanti. Hari-hari indah selama lebih dari dua belas tahun harus hancur pada satu hari khusus, hah? Kejam sekali.

Berusaha keras untuk tetap berpikir positif, demi Neji, Tenten mencoba menguatkan hati untuk membalas pesannya.

_ Tenten _

_Oke :')_

_'Hmph. Mungkin itu jalan terbaik. Hmph. Walaupun aku masih tidak rela jika kau tidak hadir, Neji sialan. Hahaha, Tenten mode berharap.'_

H-1.

Sang pengusung ide, Sakura Haruno, kembali mengumpulkan teman-temannya di taman pusat universitas untuk membahas rencana bagaimana mereka beroperasi besok. Telah hadir juga Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba di Konoha siang tadi, Hinata, dan Lee. Sisanya, Kiba masih berurusan dengan kakak tingkat untuk jadwal-jadwal praktikum yang sudah hampir selesai; Naruto menjumpai dosen pembimbing untuk konsultasi mengenai skripsinya; dan Neji, tak satupun dari mereka berani menggubris, jadi dia tidak diundang.

Di sore yang cukup sejuk itu, semua berdiskusi dan melontarkan saran-saran mereka. Ada yang menanyakan tentang hadiah, apakah sudah dibeli atau belum, siapa yang akan membungkusnya, dan siapa yang akan membawanya. Ada yang menanyakan tentang kapan mereka harus datang ke fakultas Tenten, apakah susul-menyusul, sekali berbarengan, atau seorang pemancing diikuti sisanya.

Setelah berunding selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit, mereka mendapatkan kesimpulannya.

Hadiah sudah dibeli dan dibungkus oleh Ino, lalu mereka segera menyerahkan bayaran masing-masing setelah dibagi rata termasuk dengan yang tidak hadir kecuali Neji. Untuk kehadiran di fakultas, mereka sepakat untuk datang sekali berbarengan saja setelah kira-kira setengah jam setelah Tenten selesai sidang. Menurut Ino, lebih baik si cepol itu merayakan momen bersama teman-teman kampusnya saja dulu.

"Jadi, seperti itu, ya, teman-teman," simpul Ino. "Kalau ada yang mau bertanya, nanti bicara saja di grup. Juga kalau ada yang berhalangan, beritahu juga, supaya tidak keteteran." sambungnya lagi.

Semuanya berteriak senang. "Okeee!" seru mereka beramai-ramai.

Sehabis melambai-lambai sebagai tanda perpisahan, mereka berpencar. Berharap besok semuanya akan berlangsung baik-baik saja, dan tentunya, Neji, agar tidak merusak hari berbahagia Tenten dengan sikapnya yang aneh dan mengesalkan itu.

Malam harinya, di kamar Tenten. Gadis penyuka makanan Cina ini ingin sekali memberi kabar pada teman-temannya lewat grup obrolan, sekadar mengingatkan, tapi ia tetap takut dan ragu serta merasa tidak enak. Karena, sampai hari ini, pesan terakhir di grup itu adalah pesan di hari di mana Tenten mengabarkan jadwal sidangnya. Itu berarti, sudah lima hari tidak ada yang berbicara di sana.

_'Duh... Bagaimana, ya?'_

Tenten berakhir pada membaca pesan-pesan lama mereka saat masih ramai dan aktif. Ia hanya bisa tertawa-tawa kecil mengingat setiap momen yang terjadi pada setiap pesan-pesan lama mereka. Lama-kelamaan, ia mengantuk sendiri. Yang tadinya duduk di bangku belajar, sekarang pindah ke kasur empuknya untuk tidur saja. Hitung-hitung, istirahat cukup agar persiapan besok lebih matang.

**Bersambung**


	2. Jatuh Bangun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipandangnya bundelan skripsi di meja belajar dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap saja meski jadwal sidangnya baru dimulai enam jam lagi.
> 
> "Jangan terlalu memikirkan ketidakhadiran mereka, tapi pikirkanlah kebahagiaan mereka karena hari ini."
> 
> Lama-kelamaan, Tenten lelah juga dan teringat kembali pada teman-temannya yang juga belum menunjukkan satupun batang hidung mereka.
> 
> "Huhuhu... Mereka jahat..."

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hari H.

Pukul lima pagi, terbangun karena mimpinya, Tenten membuka mata dan segera duduk. Pikirannya mengenai kehadiran teman-teman tersayangnya sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi. Di mimpinya, mereka semua hadir di sidangnya dengan alasan-alasan berbohong karena mengorbankan kepentingan pribadi mereka demi Tenten. Hal ini membuatnya kembali murung dan tidak bersemangat. Dipandangnya bundelan skripsi di meja belajar dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap saja meski jadwal sidangnya baru dimulai enam jam lagi.

Tenten sudah selesai mandi pada Pukul 06.15. Ia masih memakai pakaian rumah untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk sidang pada jam sebelas nanti. Pakaiannya juga sudah tergantung rapi di samping meja rias, dan bundelan skripsi serta berkas-berkas lainnya juga sudah rapi tersusun di meja belajar sejak kemarin malam.

Setelah memastikan semua keperluan utamanya telah mantap, ia mengganti pakaiannya, merias diri sebentar, lalu berangkat naik dengan mobil keluarganya. Karena hari ini spesial, sekaligus saja berangkat kerja bersama sang anak yang akan menjalani hari kelulusannya sebagai mahasiswa. Kedua orang tuanya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir dan mungkin akan menggantikan ketidakhadiran itu saat berfoto di wisuda nanti. Tenten tak keberatan soal itu asal keduanya telah mendoakan dan merestuinya untuk hari ini.

Jam delapan lewat, mereka telah tiba di kampus Tenten. Sang ayah menawarkan diri untuk membawakan berkas-berkas skripsi Tenten sampai ke ruang sidangnya, namun ditolak oleh sang anak. Tenten segera menghubungi rekan-rekannya yang sebelumnya sudah berjanji untuk bersedia menolong dirinya hari ini; Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shino. Ketiga lelaki kalem ini merupakan orang-orang hebat dari kaum Adam yang dikagumi oleh Tenten sebagai teman sekelasnya. Mereka bertiga telah sidang duluan dan jelas sekali sudah memiliki waktu luang menunggu jadwal wisuda keluar.

Selain karena wajah mereka yang lumayan tampan, Tenten mengakui bahwa keduanya memang orang baik-baik. Saat dimintai tolong pun, mereka dengan ringan hati mengiyakan permintaan Tenten. Sang ayah pun menggodanya, "Ternyata putriku memiliki pengawal-pengawal tampan." ucapnya, sembari mengoper barang-barang dari dalam mobil kepada tiga lelaki tersebut.

"Bhahahaha!!" tawa Tenten meledak ketika mendengar ayahnya ternyata tidak berpikir buruk mengenai tiga lelaki itu. "Tapi mereka masih jomblo, lho." sahutnya lagi.

"Hn," Setelah ayah Tenten menutup pintu belakang mobil, seorang dari mereka dengan rambut raven mencibir, "Tunggu ada modal dulu, kali."

Tenten tertawa lagi. "Kalau dengan Sakura saja, bagaimana?" sindirnya, tepat sasaran, membuat wajah mulus si Uchiha mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis setelah memalingkan pandangan dari mereka semua.

Ayah dan Ibu tenten melambai-lambai lewat kaca mobil sembari perlahan-lahan meninggalkan mereka berempat di depan halaman kampus Tenten. Tenten balas melambai dan ketiga 'pengawal'nya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan—karena tangan mereka juga penuh oleh barang-barang Tenten.

Mereka pun berjalan masuk menuju teras ruangan sidang dan menunggu di situ. Pintu cokelatnya masih tertutup, tentu saja. Sidang baru akan dimulai sekitar tiga jam-an lagi. Para lelaki memutuskan untuk duduk saja di lantai dan bersabar menunggu tiga jam tersebut. Ingin duduk juga, tapi saat ini Tenten sedang memakai setelan rapi—roknya akan menghilangkan kenyamanan saat duduk di lantai. Jadi, ia putuskan saja untuk berdiri dan melepas sepatu hitam ber-_heels_-nya.

"Awas, pendarahan." canda Shino dengan lawakan zaman purbakala, dengan nada datar pula.

Sasuke mencibir lagi, "Hn, tua."

"Oi, oi, jangan berkelahi." lerai Tenten _sweatdropped_.

"Tenten," panggil Gaara yang duduk bersandar di sebelah kiri Tenten, sedikit mendongak ke arahnya. "Semangat, ya." dukungnya dengan wajah dan nada yang datar juga, walaupun _babyface_-nya sedikit menghilangkan kemonotonan tersebut.

Mata Tenten berkaca-kaca sebagai responsnya. "Uh... Gaara, imutnya..." Ehem, ternyata dia _fangirling_, bukan terharu. "Iya. Terima kasih, ya." Senyum riang terlukis di bibir Tenten sambil menunduk ke bawah dan mengangguk-angguk.

Gaara ingin berucap lagi, tetapi dengan posisi kepala normal. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan ketidakhadiran mereka, tapi pikirkanlah kebahagiaan mereka karena hari ini," katanya, sebagai bentuk penghiburan karena memang Tenten mencurahkan isi hatinya itu kepada mereka bertiga sebelumnya. "Yakinkan saja dirimu bisa melewatinya dengan mulus walau mereka tidak hadir secara fisik. Karena, mereka akan selalu hadir di hatimu." tambahnya, berusaha memberi perhatian kepada gadis itu agar tidak galau dan menghancurkan proses sidangnya nanti.

Mendengar itu, ketiganya terdiam. Terkhusus Tenten. Dalam sekali, pikirnya. Apalagi yang berkata-kata adalah seorang Gaara. Baru kali ini ia mendapat perhatian secara khusus lewat kalimat panjang dari seorang lawan jenisnya. Dan Gaara sendiri merupakan salah satu teman yang dikaguminya di kelas, 'kan. "Gaara..." Tenten terharu, benar-benar tersentuh. "Terima kasih, ya." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali menitikkan air mata, tapi riasan di wajahnya akan luntur, dan pastinya akan malu dilihat mereka.

"Siapa saja yang tidak hadir?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran juga pada orang-orang yang tega meninggalkan Tenten di hari bahagianya ini.

Tenten mengingat-ingat. "Hinata, Naruto, Kiba..."

"Hn, dasar Naruto."

"Dan Neji." Tenten mengakhirinya dengan senyuman pahit.

Berbarengan mereka melihat Tenten. "NEJI?!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi kaget namun kalem(?).

"Si Hyuuga itu?" tekan Sasuke, memastikan.

Tenten mengangguk, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Parah." rutuk Shino.

Gaara mendongak lagi ke Tenten. "Tenten."

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini, kau mau Neji menerima apa dari kami? Serangan fisik atau apa?" tanyanya dengan _babyface_-nya yang inosen.

Sambil tertawa garing, Tenten membalas, "Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja dia begitu. Hehehe..."

Seperti itulah. Walaupun berbeda jurusan dan fakultas, Tenten senang sekali bisa membagikan tentang teman-teman Menuju Sarjana Squad-nya pada teman-teman kampusnya. Pada beberapa kesempatan, kedua _circle_ itu pernah melewati momen bersama saat bersantai, seperti mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan pusat, makan siang di kantin sebelah perpustakaan, bahkan ketika secara tak sengaja bertemu dan kumpul bersama untuk sekadar mengobrol dan bersenda gurau.

Masih dua jam lagi menuju mulainya proses sidang, Tenten mencoba menarik engsel pintu ruangan sidang tersebut. "Ah, ternyata tidak dikunci." ujarnya. Ia segera masuk dan memerhatikan seluruh isi ruangan dengan cat dasar putih tersebut. Sudah tersusun meja-meja dan kursi-kursi kayu sesuai dengan posisi orang-orang yang akan menghadiri proses sidang.

Melihat Tenten masuk, ketiganya segera bangkit berdiri dan ikut masuk juga sambil membawa berkas-berkas Tenten menuju meja _presenter_ alias meja Tenten.

"Terima kasih, ya, Pengawal Tampan," kata Tenten sambil menyalakan _laptop_ dan mengurus bagian proyektor. "Hm, sepertinya kita bisa membuat grup dengan nama 'Pengawal Tampan', hahaha." candanya.

"Hn, terserah." cuek Sasuke yang menunggu sambil melipat tangan di dada serta bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding.

Persiapan telah matang kurang dari sejam. Untuk mengisi waktu luang tersebut, Tenten membaca-baca kembali skripsinya untuk memperkuat ingatan. Tak lupa juga ia telah memakai kembali sepatunya. Ranselnya ia serahkan saja untuk dijaga oleh ketiga 'pengawal'nya di luar ruangan nanti, sebab isinya juga hanya makanan ringan untuk dibagikan bersama teman-temannya seusai sidang nanti.

Tenten duduk gelisah di kursinya. Gelisah, bukan karena khawatir akan proses presentasinya nanti, tetapi akan kehadiran teman-temannya. _'Sedihnya. Sampai hari ini belum berkabar. Sedih sekali. Malang sekali nasibku.'_ Ia menunduk dan ingin menangis saja karena sedihnya.

"Tenten."

Suara halus dari arah pintu itu mengangetkan Tenten. "HAH?!" Ia terlonjak karena di tengah lamunan galaunya, seseorang memanggil. "Gaara! Buat kaget saja!" Ia memasang wajah panik sambil memanyunkan bibir. "Ada apa?"

Dua kepala lagi menyembul dari balik pintu. "Semangat!" celetuk mereka dengan tangan kanan terkepal dan senyum tipis.

Helaan napas keluar dari hidung Tenten. "Ya ampun. Kukira ada apa," Ia geleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka. "Iya. Terima kasih, ya, teman-teman."

Pukul sebelas tepat. Para penguji serta dosen pembimbing Tenten memasuki ruangan dan duduk di posisi mereka masing-masing. Tenten langsung sigap berdiri dan membagikan konsumsi serta berkas-berkas skripsinya untuk setiap dosen dengan total jumlah lima orang. Setelah itu, ia meneguk minuman untuk amunisi awalnya agar tidak kehilangan konsentrasi di tengah jalan nanti.

Menarik napas, lalu mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih, mempresentasikan isi pembuka, inti, kesimpulan, serta penutup skripsinya dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Seperti ketika ia latihan di hari-hari sebelumnya, Tenten sukses melakukannya tanpa kesalahan yang berarti. Ia takjub sendiri ketika menyadari dapat menjelaskan dengan sangat lempang tanpa melupakan hal-hal kecil yang krusial.

Mengakhirinya dengan terima kasih, Tenten melanjutkan 'perang'nya dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari orang-orang besar yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Jantungnya memang berdegup ketika menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh mereka. Namun, semuanya dapat dijawab dengan baik oleh Tenten karena ia sudah mengira poin-poin pertanyaan itu akan keluar. Dosen-dosen tersebut tampak puas dengan jawaban-jawaban Tenten.

Perlahan, senyum Tenten mengembang ketika orang-orang terhormat itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertanyaan mereka. Tapi, pada akhirnya, ada seorang dosen yang bertanya mengenai orang-orang di bagian 'Ucapan Terima Kasih' skripsi Tenten. "Poin ke empat, laki-laki semua?" tanya seorang ibu dosen mata merah dan berambut silver menuju hitam.

"Supaya ketularan ganteng, Bu, hehehe," canda Tenten, menggaruk pipinya, merasa garing dengan jawaban itu—sedikit tidak mantap jika dihadapkan pada dosen-dosen seperti mereka. "Yah, memang pada dasarnya lebih nyaman jika bersama mereka." tambahnya mengoreksi, agar terdengar sedikit wajar dan masuk akal.

Seorang dosen pria berujar lagi. "Yang di poin ke tiga sepertinya spesial sekali, ya," singgungnya, tidak merokok kali ini. Namanya juga situasi formal, ya. "Mereka datang semua, 'kah?" tanyanya, menatap Tenten setelah membaca deretan nama-nama yang ternyata adalah orang-orang Menuju Sarjana Squad.

Tenten jatuh lagi. Ia berusaha tidak mengingat mereka selama proses sidang ini, seperti kata Gaara tadi. Tapi ternyata, orang yang membawanya kembali adalah Asuma Sarutobi, dosen yang baru saja bertanya. "Kalau itu, sih, Pak..." Ia mencoba tetap menatap Asuma untuk menjaga kesopanan dalam kontak mata, namun bola matanya mulai lembap. "Sepertinya tidak semua, Pak, hehehe..." Berusaha untuk tidak mengedipkan mata agar air matanya tidak menetes, Tenten bertahan pada panasnya permukaan iris cokelatnya saat ini.

Seorang dosen pria menutup bundelan skripsi Tenten. "Ya sudah. Kamu lulus." sergahnya, mulai mengerti keadaan mahasiswi di depannya sedang melemah—Ia peka pada ikatan-ikatan pertemanan seperti yang dialami oleh Tenten hanya dengan satu gestur begitu.

Tenten terbelalak. "Lho? Itu saja, Pak?" Ya, ia mengira akan ditanya lebih dalam lagi mengenai orang-orang pada poin ke tiga di bagian Ucapan Terima Kasih-nya. Tiba-tiba saja, air matanya tertahan. "A-anu... M-maksudnya..." Entahlah, Tenten sendiri tidak tahu harus menyanggah bagaimana. Ia hanya terkejut ketika Kakashi Hatake mengakhirinya tanpa tanda-tanda tertentu.

"Kamu mau tidak lulus?" Nada dosen bersurai ungu di sebelah kiri Kakashi sedikit bercanda, namun cukup mengancam dan membuat jantung Tenten berdegup keras.

Wajah Tenten memerah, takut. "Eh, tidak, Bu..." celetuknya, jelas saja tidak ingin gagal setelah perasaannya dipermainkan seperti tadi—Kecuali Kakashi, para tenaga pendidik itu tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah mengaduk-aduk dan mengacak-acak hati Tenten saat ini.

Kurenai Yuuhi, si dosen dengan iris merah tadi menjelaskan, "Ikatan persahabatanmu terlihat erat, ketika kamu tadi menjelaskan dengan analogi teman," Ia memandang ke dosen-dosen lain yang mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Bahkan, saat menjawab pertanyaan juga kamu mengaitkannya dengan teman, hahaha~" Tenten tak bisa mendefinisikan kalimat ini adalah sebuah pujian atau apa, karena ia sendiri tidak sadar. "Yah, mungkin karena itu kamu bisa presentasi dengan lancar." Ia bertepuk tangan ringan, diikuti oleh dosen-dosen lain.

Bahagia, Tenten melihat dosen pembimbing kebanggaannya, si dosen alis tebal, dengan senyum haru. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan 'Terima kasih, Pak. Aku berhasil.'. Sang dosen membalas dengan acungan jempol dan tak lupa juga senyuman lebar dengan memamerkan gigi.

Tenten berbalik badan karena air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Ia mengusapnya dengan sehelai tisu dari mejanya dan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan agar keringatnya tak mengucur deras. Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada masing-masing dosen dengan menjabat tangan mereka masing-masing dengan penuh hormat. Para dosen pun keluar dari ruangan kecuali dosen pembimbing Tenten, Gai Maito.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan di dekat meja Tenten. "Selamat, Tenten. Saya tahu kamu pasti bisa melewatinya." katanya bangga, menjabat tangan Tenten dengan tegas.

"Hehehe. Iya, Pak."

"Seperti yang saya bilang dulu; Tidak perlu buru-buru, yang penting selesai."

"Iya, Pak. Saya juga santai, kok, mengerjakannya."

Gai tersenyum penuh haru, mulai dramatis seperti biasa. "Tenteeen, kamu selesai sebelum empat tahuuun..." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas, merayakan keberhasilannya sebagai dosen pembimbing Tenten, mahasiswi bimbingan yang telah melewati sidang skripsi setelah tiga tahun delapan bulan menempuh perkuliahan secara formal.

Tenten ikut-ikutan mendramatisir dan mewek dalam tangisan harunya. "Bapaaaaak... Terima kasiiih..." tangisnya sembari mengusap air matanya dengan tisu. "Hueeeeee~"

"TENTEEEEEEN~"

"PAAAAAAK~"

[Baiklah. Kita sudahi saja drama lebaynya.]

Setelah merapikan meja dan kursi, Tenten mengumpulkan beberapa sampah serta sisa makanan dosen-dosen tadi untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah di luar ruangan sidang. Tak lupa juga ia merapikan barang-barang di mejanya; _laptop_ serta kabel proyektor.

Sewaktu Tenten hendak membuang sampah, trio kalem tadi menyambarnya dengan pertanyaan 'mengapa menangis'. Tenten hanya menjawab, "Tidak, terbawa perasaan saja karena dosen pembimbingku memulai dramanya lagi." Ia menutup dengan tawa ringan dengan kelopak mata bawah yang sembap.

Kemudian, kumpulan gadis mulai datang memberikan sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar serta seplastik hadiah yang belum bisa ditebak isinya apa. Mereka memberikan selamat seperti yang selayaknya dan meminta Shino untuk mengambil foto bersama Tenten dengan kamera yang telah dibawanya. Satu hal lagi: Hari ini, Shino menjadi penanggung jawab sesi dokumentasi.

Foto bersama gadis-gadis sudah. Tenten minta tolong juga agar mengambil foto dengan masing-masing mereka, satu per satu. Sehabis itu pula, salah satu dari kumpulan gadis itu juga mengusulkan agar Tenten juga mengambil momen bersama tiga 'pengawal'nya.

Seorang yang berambut cokelat mengambil alih kamera Shino. "Gaara," katanya, mencoba fokus pada layar kamera. "Senyum, dong." Pada dasarnya, ketiganya sama sekali tidak menarik bibir mereka bahkan untuk menunjukkan senyuman tipis. Gestur mereka pun hanya tegak seperti akan berfoto untuk kartu identitas. Tapi, entah kenapa, Matsuri hanya mengingatkan Gaara saja.

"Ehem, yang lain tidak disuruh tersenyum?" goda seorang yang berambut merah dan kacamata.

Matsuri nyaris tersentak dan menjatuhkan kamera di tangannya. "I-iya," Wajahnya bersemu. "S-soalnya, cuma nge-_blur_ di Gaara saja..." Ia mencoba menjelaskan, walaupun berbohong.

Si polos _babyface_ itu menurut saja tanpa memahami godaan Karin barusan. "Kalau begini, bagaimana?" Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum tipis seperti saat menyemangati Tenten sebelum sidang tadi.

** _Ckrek!_ **

Tak sengaja, Matsuri menekan tombol potret karena tak tahan dengan senyum tipis Gaara yang merupakan maut baginya itu. Ketiga teman Matsuri serentak menghampirinya untuk melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Eh, bagus." Dengan wajah datarnya, Konan terlihat antusias mengamati hasil jepretan Matsuri yang sebenarnya buah ketidaksengajaan.

Tayuya, si ahli seruling mengangguk-angguk. "Sepertinya karena senyum Gaara, nih." godanya lagi, menyenggol-nyenggol Matsuri yang sudah salah tingkah sejak tiga menit lalu.

Mendengar bisik-bisik itu, Tenten menyenggol lengan Sasuke. "Tenang saja," bisiknya. "Nanti Sakura juga datang, kok." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengangkat jempol.

"H-hah?" Iris onyx Sasuke beralih ke arah lain. "T-terus, kenapa?"

"Ahahaha," Tenten tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang malu-malu seperti itu. "Kenapa Sasuke berubah _tsundere_ kalau soal Sakura?" Ia terus menggoda dengan meliukkan kepala ke hadapan Sasuke agar kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Tapi apa daya Sasuke? Tenten, sebagai gadis, kali ini menang.

Bersama trio tampan itu juga Tenten mengabadikan momen dengan masing-masing mereka. Susah sekali memang jika harus berfoto dengan para lelaki. Pose mereka di seluruh dunia ini hanya tiga; Berdiri tegak dengan sedikit memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, atau melipat tangan di dada, atau tangan kanan membentuk _peace_ dalam posisi horizontal di sekitar daerah rusuk. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi pada ketiga makhluk dingin jomblo tersebut saat Tenten yang kurang mampu berpose—untungnya—cukup anggun dan manis dengan setelan rapinya saat itu.

"Oi, kalian bertiga," panggil Karin setelah lelah mengatur pose para lelaki itu. "Kalian tidak punya hadiah untuk Tenten?"

"Ada!" jawab ketiganya serentak dengan dahi berkerut, penuh keyakinan bahwa mereka hadir di situ tidak hanya sebagai orang-orang yang dimintai bantuan.

Karin berkacak pinggang, menunggu mereka membuktikannya. "Mana?" tanyanya, ketika menyadari mereka tidak juga bergerak setelah lima detik berlalu untuk mengambil hadiah-hadiah mereka.

Ketiganya bergerak gesit menuju ransel kecil mereka dengan setangkai bunga dengan warna berbeda-beda, dihadapkan langsung dengan masing-masing tangan kanan mereka tepat di depan Tenten; Shino putih, Sasuke merah, Gaara merah muda.

Bola mata Tenten seakan ingin keluar, mulutnya menganga lebar sekali. "UWOOOH!!!" teriaknya heboh, benar-benar tidak percaya mereka masih bisa berpikir untuk memberikan itu kepada Tenten. Yah, memang bunga palsu, sih. Entah kenapa, itu malah membuat Tenten lebih bersyukur dibandingkan jika diberikan bunga asli. "AKAN KUSIMPAN DI KAMARKU!!!" tekadnya dengan mata berkilauan dan memandang satu per satu bunga-bunga tersebut dengan wajah mereka sebagai latar belakangnya.

Tangan Tenten bergetar ingin menggenggam 'harta karun' itu secepatnya. Tapi, Konan menghentikannya. "Foto lagi." perintahnya dengan intonasi datar.

Matsuri, Karin, dan Tayuya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran si pegiat origami tersebut. Benar! Pose ala pangeran yang ingin melamar calon permaisurinya. Apa lagi kalau bukan pose 'berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menyerahkan setangkai bunga dengan tangan kanan' pada Tenten. Ah, Konan cerdas. Bisa-bisanya memikirkan pose _fanservice_ seperti itu.

Begitulah. Konan menjadi pengarah gaya, Karin menjadi fotografer, Matsuri dan Tayuya menjadi komentator.

Shino. Karena wajah _stoic_-nya yang benar-benar susah sekali untuk berekspresi, mereka tetap mengarahkan agar si pecinta serangga ini berpose normal saja sebagaimana adanya remaja yang ingin menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukainya sejak lama; Tetap berdiri dan dengan tegas mengulurkan bunga putihnya pada Tenten.

Sasuke. Kembali pada pose awal; Pangeran yang ingin melamar calon permaisurinya. Konan mengarahkan agar kepalanya sedikit mendongak, kira-kira tiga puluh derajat, sampai onyx Sasuke dan iris cokelat Tenten bertemu. Tangan kirinya dibuat ke belakang. Senyumnya tipis dan menyejukkan, secara natural [Tenten hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Andai saja Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke itu, batinnya].

Gaara. Mirip seperti Sasuke, namun tangan kirinya diletakkan di dada—lebih seperti pengawal di kelas bawah yang menyatakan perasaan pada putri raja di kelas atas, ada kesan hormat di dalamnya. Tanpa diminta pun, ia refleks tersenyum karena senang bisa melihat Tenten tidak bersedih lagi saat itu.

Tepat sedetik sebelum Karin menjepret pasangan Gaara-Tenten, si cepol itu ikut berlutut dan mencubit gemas pipi Gaara karena tidak tahannya pada temannya yang sangat adik-_able_ tersebut. "Gaaraaa~ Imutnyaaa~" Ia ingin menangis saja karena tidak tahan pada wajah bayi Gaara yang sangat polos.

[Tenten minta maaf dan mereka menjepret ulang pose tersebut.]

Lama-kelamaan, Tenten lelah juga dan teringat kembali pada teman-temannya yang juga belum menunjukkan satupun batang hidung mereka. Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak proses sidang selesai. Gaara, sebagai yang paling peka di antara 'Pengawal Tampan' tersebut menanyakan kembali tentang mereka. Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng dengan air muka sendu.

Karena sudah cukup lama juga, Tenten mengatakan kalau empat gadis itu boleh pulang saja. Tapi Tayuya menawarkan bahwa mereka akan pulang setelah teman-teman SMA Tenten sudah datang. "Tidak enak meninggalkanmu sendiri." tambahnya, tanpa berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakan itu.

Sasuke memandang dingin ke Tayuya. "Hn?" Ia berceletuk, "Jadi, maksudmu kami ini apa?"

Karin sontak menimpali, "Kalian hanya trio pendiam yang tidak _cool_ dan tidak mengerti perasaan gadis." Tajam sekali, Karin. Sayangnya, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, ya.

Walaupun tidak benar adanya, ketiga lelaki itu malah merasa mereka memang seperti itu. Pundung, memeluk kedua lutut mereka dengan perasaan depresi di salah satu sisi teras ruang sidang. Melihat itu, Tenten tertawa renyah dan menepuk-nepuk pundak dan kepala mereka masing-masing untuk memberikan semangat dan menguatkan bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Karin barusan.

"Hmph~ Aku mau duduk..." Tenten mencoba memposisikan dirinya seperti posisi duduk minum teh. "Tidak, ini tidak nyaman." Mulutnya meruncing, merutuk diri mengapa tidak membawa celana ganti saja tadi. Ia iri melihat teman-teman perempuannya memakai jins semua dan duduk leluasa di lantai teras ruang sidang. Roknya terlalu ketat jika harus duduk bersila atau posisi lain yang lebih nyaman.

Shino segera mengambil jaket kulit hitam dari ranselnya. "Tenten!" Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar jaket itu pada Tenten yang berjarak dua orang di sebelah kirinya. "Pakai itu." katanya, setelah melempar dan ditangkap oleh Tenten.

Lagi, iris cokelat Tenten berbinar-binar memandang jaket Shino. Ia merasa itu harta karun berharga. "Uwaaah... Terima kasih..." Dengan itu, Tenten bisa menutup bagian roknya jika ingin menekuk lutut ke dadanya atau duduk bersila.

"Kalau masih mengantuk, tidur saja dulu. Kau, 'kan, bisa tidur dengan posisi duduk."

Perkataan Gaara itu merupakan ide cemerlang bagi Tenten di saat yang lain menganggapnya kasar. Tenten tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dan berpesan agar mereka membangunkannya saat Menuju Sarjana Squad datang.

Bukannya tidur, Tenten semakin sedih dalam posisi memeluk lututnya. Ia berbisik di tengah kegalauannya. "Datanglah, kumohon... Tidak masalah jika tidak lengkap, yang penting datang..." Dadanya mulai sesak karena tak ada satu kabar pun mengenai teman-teman tersayangnya itu. Benaknya mulai memvisualisasikan satu-satu anggota Menuju Sarjana Squad yang tersenyum bahagia ketika menyambut selesainya proses sidang hari ini, dan hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. "Huaaa, mereka tidak datang jugaaa!" Tangisnya pecah, membuat sekumpulan manusia di dekatnya itu terkejut batin dan spontan mendekatinya.

Para gadis mengusap-usap pundak Tenten untuk menenangkan tangisnya. Para lelaki hanya terdiam, bingung campur khawatir memikirkan bagaimana agar orang-orang itu bisa datang saat ini juga.

"Sabar, ya," hibur Karin dengan wajah sedih juga. "Mereka pasti datang, kok..."

Konan bertanya, "Ada yang sudah janji untuk datang?"

"Ada..., hiks." Tenten menjawab sambil terisak. "T-tapi, hiks, aku ingin datang semua, hiks," Ia mengingat hal itu dan merasa mustahil. "J-jadi, hiks, sebenarnya bakal sedih kalau, hiks, tidak lengkap..."

Semua memandang iba pada Tenten, mengerti bahwa memang rasa sayangnya pada teman-temannya itu sungguh-sungguh dalam dan tidak main-main. Akhirnya, mereka hanya memberikan kata-kata semangat untuk Tenten dengan harapan teman-temannya akan hadir dengan lengkap beberapa menit setelah ini.

"Huhuhu... Mereka jahat..."

"Tenten!"

**Bersambung**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> makin kangen neji, euy :')


	3. Pengakuan Neji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua memandang iba pada Tenten, mengerti bahwa memang rasa sayangnya pada teman-temannya itu sungguh-sungguh dalam dan tidak main-main. Akhirnya, mereka hanya memberikan kata-kata semangat untuk Tenten dengan harapan teman-temannya akan hadir dengan lengkap beberapa menit setelah ini.
> 
> "Huhuhu... Mereka jahat..."
> 
> "Tenten!"

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Tenten. Karena masih terkejut, semua mematung melihat si asal suara. Entah karena apa, Tenten menghiraukannya dan masih terlarut dalam isak tangisnya.

"Huhuhu..."

"TENTEN! OI!"

Semakin jelas suara itu terdengar oleh Tenten, dan segera saja si cepol itu menyadari sang pemilik suara. "Eh, Neji..." Dengan berurai air mata dan wajah memerah, ia mengangkat kepala menatap orang yang meneriaki namanya tersebut. "Ah, halo, semuanya..." Ia menyapa kumpulan tersayang yang sudah berdiri dengan rapi di hadapannya saat ini.

Cepat-cepat, Shino mengoper tisu dari ransel Tenten ke Sasuke, lalu Gaara mengambil tiga helai untuk diberikan pada Tenten dan diterima dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Tenten berdiri untuk menyambut mereka setelah mengusap bagian mata dan pipinya yang sudah basah. Jaket Shino ia ikat di pinggangnya, seperti _fashion _kebanyakan. "Lama sekali kalian datang! Ingin berkata kasar!" sentaknya, namun tidak dengan perasaan marah sungguhan. Jelas saja, dia senang sekali bisa melihat mereka hadir. Lengkap.

"Tenten menangis?" singgung Naruto. "Katamu mau jadi ganteng..." cibirnya, sebagai salah satu usaha agar Tenten bangkit dari kesedihannya.

"Hahaha! Luntur _make up_-nya!" ledek Kiba, menunjuk-nunjuk ke Tenten yang sesungguhnya tidak menjadi lebih jelek dengan riasan yang sudah luntur begitu.

Tenten mendengus, tidak peduli. "Bagaimana lab-mu? Kok kabur? Awas dimarahi kating[1], lho." Walaupun senang, ia akan sedih kalau mereka hadir dengan mengorbankan urusan kampus.

Kiba menjawab enteng, "Tadi ada mata kuliah aslab[2]-nya yang dibatalkan. Jadi, dipercepat."

Beralih ke Naruto. "Kalau kau, Naruto?" tanyanya, tidak tahu bahwa seharusnya si rambut duren itu ada jadwal bimbingan skripsi pada jam ini.

"Yah, aku berbohong, sih," jawab Naruto tak kalah enteng. "Supaya menambah depresimu saja, hahaha..." Padahal ia lega sekali sang dosen pembimbing juga mempercepat waktu bimbingan tadi pagi.

Tenten tersenyum tegar, walau terlihat sedikit urat di dahinya. "Hinata, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada personel selanjutnya.

Hinata tertawa renyah. "Dosennya betulan tidak hadir, hehehe~" Ia bahagia sekali ketika menerima notifikasi dari komting[3] lewat grup kelasnya tadi pagi.

Senyum hangat penuh rasa lega terlontar dari tujuh 'relawan penunggu' Tenten. Tenten juga turut membalas dengan senyum penuh rasa terima kasih karena sudah sabar menunggu bahkan sampai menghiburnya ketika menangis tidak jelas tadi. Terlebih ketika menatap ketiga 'pengawal'nya, bola matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dengan senyum mengembang tanda rasa bahagia dan haru, seakan mengatakan 'Mereka datang! Mereka datang!'. Para lelaki itu hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis _cool_ mereka seperti biasa, seakan mengatakan 'Syukurlah mereka bisa datang dengan lengkap.'.

Tenten berterima kasih pada gadis-gadis tadi dan mengucapkan harapan agar mereka bisa segera menyusulnya pada sidang skripsi berikutnya.

Chouji memandang ketiga 'pengawal' Tenten yang melambai pada gadis-gadis itu. "Mereka yang membantumu hari ini?" tanyanya.

Anggukan Tenten terlihat mantap dan bangga. "Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum juga tertular kegantengan mereka..." keluhnya, pura-pura kecewa menatap punggung ketiga lelaki itu. "Tapi tapi, Neji juga ganteng, kok!" Ia menggoda Neji, berusaha mencairkan suasana sehabis perubahan sikapnya yang aneh beberapa hari lalu. "Ya, 'kan?"

Neji bergeming mengenai pertanyaan itu. "Kau tidak bertanya padaku?" Ia malah balik bertanya. Maksudnya, mengenai 'mengapa ia bisa hadir, padahal memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas ketika Tenten mengumumkan soal sidangnya waktu itu'.

Tenten bingung. "Hah?" Serius, ia benar-benar tidak peka soal ini. "Tanya apa?"

Neji menatap Tenten lebih dalam.

"Oh, oh, bagaimana kesibukanmu? Sudah agak lengang, ya, sekarang?" tanya Tenten, akhirnya, sama sekali tidak menemukan benang merah yang dimaksud Neji. "Tak usah memaksakan diri. Aku hanya mengajak, kok, hehehe..." Ia menggaruk pipinya, yakin sekali bahwa bukan itu yang diharapkan Neji untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak menemukan titik cerah tentang itu, jadi begitulah.

"Hn," Neji mulai menirukan fonem Sasuke sembari mengurut dahinya. "Berfoto sajalah." katanya, menjauhkan diri dari Tenten, menyerah.

Seperti pada umumnya, akhirnya mereka mengabadikan momen bersama dengan Menuju Sarjana Squad tanpa kekurangan satu anggota pun. Dan pastinya, Shino mengambil alih kameranya sebagai juru foto Tenten dan teman-temannya pada hari itu. Tak lupa juga foto berdua-dua dengan Tenten yang berlangsung sangat cepat, karena setiap dari mereka semua sama saja—tidak terlalu pandai dalam berpose, ditambah, anak laki-laki lebih mendominasi daripada perempuannya.

"Sasuke! Tidak mau berfoto dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya sedang dalam keadaan tenang, bersandar di salah satu pilar teras gedung sidang, kelabakan mendengar seruan Tenten tersebut. "O-oi! Tidak perlu berteriak juga!" balasnya salah tingkah, membuat Gaara... tidak terlalu bereaksi, sih. Yah, namanya juga polos. Hn.

Yang lain hanya tertawa dan menggoda-goda serta bersiul.

"Kalau Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Ah, iya!" Tepat setelah kata 'Hinata' dari mulut Tenten, Naruto spontan menarik tangan Hinata mendekat ke sampingnya. "Ayo, Hinata!" ajaknya dengan sangat-sangat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai keadaan jantung Hinata saat itu.

Hinata hanya pasrah sekaligus gugup ketika Shino mengambil foto mereka. _'Tenten... Kenapa mendadak...'_ batinnya dengan degup jantung yang tidak karuan dan menahan wajah yang memerah. _'Naruto juga main tarik-tarik saja...'_ Ia berjuang untuk menampilkan senyum natural.

"Wah, tumben Neji tidak marah."

Neji tersentak. Biasanya, dia sedikit protektif terhadap sepupunya tersebut jika Naruto terlalu dekat pada Hinata. "Asal kau senang saja." ucapnya singkat, mencoba untuk menahan ekspresi.

Tenten tersenyum. "Hahaha, kau mulai aneh lagi."

"Kita—"

Tenten menarik tangan Neji. "Ayo, kita foto berdua!" ajaknya, sangat agresif, membuat buket bunga di balik punggung Neji terjatuh.

“…”

Semua melihat ke arah buket bunga indah itu. Mematung.

"Ups," Lee menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. "Jatuh."

Berdua, Neji dan Tenten, wajahnya memerah. Tenten takjub dan senang, Neji terkejut dan menahan malu.

Si Hyuuga itu buru-buru mengambil kembali hadiah buketnya. Ya, itu hadiahnya, 'kan? "Ah, jadi tidak sempurna lagi..." Dengan wajah kalem, nada bicaranya terdengar cukup kecewa dan sedih.

Tenten, menoleh ke arah 'pengawal'nya. "Li-lihat itu, teman-teman!" Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk buket pemberian Neji yang belum berpindah dari tangan sang pemberi. "Besar sekaliii~" Ia berbinar-binar takjub, membuat trio itu tak kalah terbelalak sejak pertama kali melihat kejatuhan buket tersebut.

Serentak, Shino, Sasuke, dan Gaara berlari mendekati Neji dan memandang dalam-dalam ke bola mata putihnya dengan jarak wajah yang hampir nol. Tatapan mereka tak terlalu berarti, tapi sembilan orang sisanya merasa bahwa ada kilatan terpancar dari setiap pasang bola mata mereka pada Neji.

Neji menarik wajahnya, ngeri. "Kalian kenapa?" Tiga lelaki itu jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa tidak suka—ehm, cemburu—pada Neji. Dibandingkan tiga tangkai dari mereka, milik Neji tentu membuat mereka kalah telak. "Cemburu?" Ahk, tepat sasaran!

** _Zzzttt!! Zzzttt!_ ** ** _!_ **

Karena tebakan Neji benar, trio tampan itu semakin emosi.

"Tidak apa-apa," Tenten menimpali dari belakang mereka. "Kalian juga berharga di mata dan hatiku, kok." ucapnya tulus, kemudian mendapati ketiga lelaki itu langsung berbalik ke arahnya, menampilkan wajah-wajah ingin menangis seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. "Sudahlah, tidak masalah besar atau kecilnya. Aku hanya terkejut tadi." Ia tertawa kecil, merasa bahwa mereka bertiga cemburu karena mengira dirinya memuji buket pemberian Neji.

Kiba, yang diam-diam mengambil alih kamera Shino, berkacak pinggang. "Tak kusangka, Tenten mendapat perhatian lebih dari tiga lelaki tampan sekaligus," Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus dagu, seperti menganalisis sesuatu. "Neji pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya—Aduh!" Sebuah jitakan dari Shikamaru, agar Kiba tidak membuat hati Neji panas lagi.

"Shino!"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Paksa dia berpose seperti kita tadi!"

Mata Tenten membulat lagi. Sepertinya dia latihan degup jantung hari ini. "Pfftt—HAHAHAHAHA!!" Ia terbahak mendengar bentuk balas dendam Sasuke. "NEJI TAK AKAN BISA! Kau terlalu kejam, Sasuke!" Ia tetap berbicara sambil tertawa. Ah, andai saja Menuju Sarjana Squad mengerti maksudnya.

Penasaran, Neji memberi kode pada Gaara mengenai apa pose yang dimaksud mereka sampai tawa Tenten meledak seperti itu. Orang-orang di situ pun sampai penasaran setengah mati. Jawabannya, sudah jelas membuat Neji menolak mentah-mentah pose 'pangeran melamar calon permaisuri' seperti yang dilakukan trio tampan tadi.

"Heee~? Kau mau mengakui bahwa kami lebih baik pada Tenten dibanding dirimu?"

Tenten tak percaya Neji akan menanggapinya dengan serius. _'Uwah, Neji sampai bergetar begitu...'_ Ia mulai khawatir, tetapi juga penasaran apa yang akan diputuskan oleh seorang Neji selanjutnya. Begitu pula anggota Menuju Sarjana Squad yang lain.

"Ayo... Lakukan."

Semua melompat kaget kecuali Sasuke dan Shino yang menyeringai. Gaara termasuk, ia juga cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Neji itu; Tumben mau menerima tantangan yang sebenarnya bisa ditolak dengan sedikit alasan jenius sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Lawannya putra Uchiha pula.

Neji bergetar melakukan pose Gaara. Wajah mulusnya dihias oleh warna yang senada pula dengan warna bunga Gaara. Ia tidak sanggup mendongak ke arah Tenten, bahkan dengan posisi tegak yang tidak sampai mengarah pada wajah Tenten. Hyuuga bersurai hitam panjang itu hanya mampu menunduk pada jepretan pertama dan menoleh ke kiri—membuang wajah dari arah mereka semua—untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu.

Dari balik kamera, Shino dan Sasuke tertawa cengengesan penuh kemenangan. Gaara hanya melihat hasil jepretan Shino dengan polos dan datar.

Setelah itu, Neji menyerahkan buket hadiahnya dan mencari tembok untuk ditinju berulang-ulang demi menghilangkan rasa malu dan salah tingkah. Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundaknya agar Neji tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan hanya karena godaan kecil seperti itu. Menuju Sarjana Squad tertawa melihat tingkah Neji yang mau-mau saja diperalat oleh orang-orang seperti Sasuke dan Shino yang masih sejenis dengan dirinya.

Sakura dan Ino memandang Tenten lega dan bahagia. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil melewati lika-liku drama dan distorsi jadwal untuk menghadiri sidang Tenten dengan lengkap. Keputusasaan kemarin terbayar sudah, dan mereka merayakannya dengan penyerahan hadiah 'patungan' berupa boneka panda jumbo dan tentunya, dua buket bunga yang sangat cantik dari perwakilan lelaki dan perempuan.

Jadi, hari ini, Tenten mungkin hanya mendapat empat buket dan tiga tangkai bunga palsu, namun kebahagiaan akan kehadiran orang-orang yang disayanginya sebagai pemberi bunga-bunga itu jauh melebihi kuantitas yang ada. Tak perlu banyak, yang penting ketulusannya. Dan Tenten bisa merasakan itu semua di keluarga kecil ini.

Shino mengeluarkan _tripod_ dari ranselnya. Mereka berfoto bersama dengan memakai _timer_ dan memajangkan hadiah-hadiah Tenten di depan mereka. Terkecuali tiga tangkai pemberian para 'pengawal'nya, ia genggam di depan dadanya. Sempat membuat kekesalan Neji bangkit lagi, tapi Tenten bisa menghentikannya.

Selesai berfoto, mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran tidak rapi di teras ruang sidang. Membicarakan tentang pembuatan grup obrolan 'Sidang Tenten' serta drama-drama yang terjadi selama enam hari; Neji yang terlalu dingin dan meninggalkan grup, Sakura yang terbawa emosi juga meninggalkan grup, perencanaan datang terlambat ke fakultas Tenten, penentuan hadiah, bahkan keluh kesah dan rasa gelisah mereka yang tidak dapat hadir karena urusan yang tak terhindarkan. Hal-hal itu juga yang membuat grup utama mereka sunyi senyap. Sakura yang paling semangat berbicara, dan dapat ditangkap bahwa permasalahan utamanya terletak pada sikap Neji.

Trio itu kembali melempar pandangan dingin pada Neji secara bersamaan—kali ini Gaara kembali bergabung—setelah mengetahui bahwa Neji benar-benar pelaku utama yang membuat Tenten galau di hari bahagianya. Si Hyuuga itu hanya mengelak, "Kalau tidak ada drama, kesannya terlalu datar."

Masih kesal, Sasuke mencoba tenang dalam memanas-manasi Neji. "Kau bodoh, ya?" Ia menyisir pandangan untuk mencari Hinata. "Entah kenapa Hinata masih menerimamu menjadi sepupu."

Hinata tahu itu hanya bercanda. "Sasuke, itu kejam sekali." Ia menanggapi dengan senyum menahan khawatir dan _sweatdropped_.

"Ah, sudah, sudah," Tenten melerai. "Ayo, kita makan cokelat buatanku, yaaa~" ajaknya, ceria kembali seperti Tenten yang biasanya mereka lihat.

"K-kapan kau membuatnya?" Shikamaru tak percaya ia masih sempat melakukan itu di saat-saat krusial begini.

Tenten mengeluarkan toples plastik isi cokelat dari dalam ranselnya. "Kemarin." jawabnya santai, membuka toples tersebut dan mengopernya agar diambil oleh masing-masing mereka.

"K-kemarin?!" Naruto tak kalah terkejut karena seharusnya kemarin adalah persiapan paling matang yang tak boleh diganggu oleh apapun. "Tenten... Kau baik sekali, sialan." Ia merasa jahat sekali pada Tenten sehingga kalimat itu keluar.

"Karena..." Tenten menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh manusia yang ada di situ.

"Karena...?" Semua mengulangnya dengan tanda tanya di akhir kata.

Di hari yang mulai sore itu, Tenten mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling cerah. "Karena, tentu saja, aku sayang kalian!" Angin sepoi berhembus sesaat setelah Tenten mengungkapkan perasaannya, menambah kesan romantis ala persahabatan.

Semua tertawa mendengarnya. Perlahan-lahan, terdengar sahut-sahutan dari mereka.

"Aku juga sayang Tenten." balas Sakura dengan senyum terbaiknya pula.

Ino menimpali, "Aku lebih sayang!" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, antusias.

Para lelaki juga tanpa tabu saling bersahutan "Aku juga.", membuat Tenten merasa seperti di surga; Perasaannya terbalaskan dengan sangat baik.

"Oi." Sasuke kembali mencari masalah pada Neji, padahal si Hyuuga itu baru saja akan melahap cokelatnya.

Neji mendelik tidak senang. "Ha?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Mana balasanmu?"

Wajah Hyuuga itu mendekati wajah sang Uchiha dengan tatapan datar tapi mematikan. "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau sungguhan Hyuuga atau apa?" tusuknya lagi. "Itu saja tidak tahu." dengusnya, mulai melahap potongan cokelat berbentuk hati di tangan kanannya.

Gaara mencoba memberi tahu. "Katakan 'Aku sayang Tenten' seperti yang kami lakukan." Ternyata, tugas Gaara yang lain hari ini adalah menanggulangi ketidakpekaan Neji.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Sepupu Hinata itu hampir saja tersedak. "Memangnya harus?!" Ia berharap sebisa mungkin ada yang membelanya sekali ini saja. Tapi sayang, tak ada satupun yang berpihak padanya. Orang-orang itu malah tersadar dan menyuruh Neji untuk mengatakannya sendiri.

Naruto tertawa. "Neji, kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya, geleng-geleng. "Sikapmu mulai aneh sejak seminggu lalu," Ia mengungkap fakta yang disetujui oleh mereka semua. "Ya, kau memang dingin, tapi kali ini aneh sekali..." Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, berpikir, dan ingin agar Neji membukakannya saja sekarang.

Neji hampir saja mematahkan cokelat indah di tangannya. _'Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sejak Tenten mengumumkan sidangnya, pikiran dan hatiku mulai tidak karuan...'_ batin Neji, menunduk. "Tak bisa kujelaskan. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya..." katanya pelan, masih menunduk. Benaknya menampilkan wajah Tenten yang bersedih selama diabaikan olehnya dan berganti dengan wajah bahagianya hari ini. Perasaan bersalah berganti dengan perasaan lega. Tapi, seperti ada yang mengganjal, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. "Maaf, Tenten. Maaf telah membuatmu kesal. Kau selalu baik padaku, selalu baik pada kami, bahkan kau juga baik pada tiga bocah sialan ini—"

"Heh? Siapa yang kau bilang bo—"

Shino memukul pelan lutut Sasuke agar tidak memotong dulu suasana dramatis itu. Tenten, juga sembilan orang lain terbawa suasana dan refleks terenyuh pada penjelasan Neji.

"Tapi aku..." Neji melanjutkan dialognya kembali, masih menunduk. Surai panjangnya mulai menutupi kedua pipinya dari penglihatan orang-orang. "Aku jahat. Seperti yang kau bilang saat menangis tadi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas semua kebaikan yang sudah kauberikan selama ini..." Tanpa sadar, karena kesalnya pada diri sendiri, Neji geram dan mematahkan cokelat di tangan kanannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai. "Aku... Aku juga menyayangimu, tentu saja. Tapi rasanya berbeda..."

Napas Tenten tertahan ketika mendengar kata 'berbeda'. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang dimaksud dengan 'berbeda' itu, tapi tetap menunggu kalau saja Neji sendiri yang ingin menjelaskannya.

"Jadi, saat mendengar kau akan sidang, aku merasa tertinggal," Neji mulai meremas bagian atas kepalanya. "Aku pikir aku bisa mendahuluimu dan akhirnya bisa balas membantumu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya."

Semua juga tahu bahwa Tenten menyayangi mereka dengan tulus. Artinya tidak mengharapkan balasan. "Tapi, Neji—" Tenten berusaha menyanggah, jadi iba juga melihat Neji sampai berpikiran seperti itu.

"Yah, pada akhirnya, kau kembali menjadi orang hebat yang akan membantuku," Ia mulai mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke arah Tenten yang berada tepat di samping kirinya. Senyum getir terlukis di bibirnya. "Maaf, ya. Aku telah merepotkanmu, bahkan di hari bahagiamu ini." Neji menghela napas berat dan melihat cokelatnya yang sudah hancur di lantai dengan wajah sedih sekali. "Lihat, aku tidak menghargai cokelat pemberianmu."

Mata para gadis sudah berkaca-kaca, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, dan Gaara juga setelah mendengar pengakuan panjang dari Neji barusan. Oh, tak terkecuali Tenten, yang sudah mengalirkan air matanya lagi, sungguh tersentuh dan tak menyangka bahwa Neji memiliki perasaan yang dipendam sedalam itu selama ini.

Sasuke menjepitkan sehelai tisu ke tangan Neji. "Usap, bodoh." bisiknya, melihat Neji tak bereaksi apa-apa melihat air mata deras Tenten mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Neji menggerakkan tangannya pelan-pelan menuju pipi Tenten dan mengeringkan pipi basah Tenten hati-hati agar tidak terkena bagian vital daerah matanya. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata juga mewek sambil berpelukan seperti sedang menonton drama tragedi. Hei, Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba juga! Ah, Chouji juga memeluk erat Shikamaru yang pasokan oksigen menuju otaknya mulai terhambat. Kalau Gaara, menangis tanpa bergerak dan air matanya diusap perlahan oleh Shino dan Sasuke dari masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Neji, kau tahu," Ketika Tenten berbicara, Neji menarik tangannya. "Aku juga takut ketika kau tiba-tiba dingin tidak jelas begitu," Matanya masih sangat panas, dadanya juga masih sesak menahan tangis, tapi untungnya ia tidak terisak sehingga bisa berbicara tanpa tersendat. "Tapi, yang namanya sudah sayang, aku juga tidak mampu marah dan kesal. Jadi, jalan terbaik adalah menunggu, sekalipun tidak pasti kapan jawaban itu akan datang, dan risikonya menjadi galau berhari-hari," Tenten teringat kembali masa-masa penat selama enam hari ke belakang. Ia mengenggam tangan Neji untuk meyakinkan agar si Hyuuga itu tidak terlalu larut dalam rasa bersalahnya. "Neji Hyuuga, tetap menjadi seseorang yang berharga di mata, hati, dan hidupku," Ia mengeratkan genggamannya dan menatap Neji dalam. "Begitu juga dengan yang lain," Kembali menyebar pandangan kepada teman-teman yang lain. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Kalau tidak, entah jadi apa hidupku ini." Iris cokelatnya kembali pada bola mata putih Neji, lalu melepas genggamannya.

Tersisa satu cokelat di toples. Tenten mengambilnya dan membaginya menjadi dua bagian sama besar. "Ini, kita berbagi saja," Ia menyerahkan sebelah potongan itu pada Neji. "Jangan pikirkan lagi yang sudah jatuh itu."

Neji menatap lama cokelat berbentuk setengah hati itu. Kemudian, ia melahapnya dalam sekali gigitan sebagai penebusan dosa.

"UWAHK!" Para lelaki melompat kaget karenanya.

Tenten tertawa. "Sasuke, hari ini juga kesal sekali pada Neji, ya?" sindirnya, bercanda. Dibandingkan hari-hari biasa, Sasuke lebih cerewet daripada Shino dan Gaara. Tapi, perubahan itu terjadi ketika Menuju Sarjana Squad datang. "Sakura—"

Buru-buru Sasuke menarik satu cepol Tenten, instruksi agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, apapun itu.

"Oi, tidak sopan!" Neji menjitak Sasuke. Mereka akan memulai perang lagi.

Angin berhembus. Seakan memberi tanda bahwa drama itu harus segera diselesaikan. Mereka kembali berbincang ringan sampai langit jingga berganti menjadi biru gelap.

Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu. "Itu jaket siapa, Tenten?" tanyanya, menunjuk daerah paha Tenten.

"Oh, ini?" Tenten mengelus-elusnya. "Punya Shino, hehe."

Neji tersentak lagi. Ia buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya. "Ganti! Pakai ini saja!" Ia membentangkan jaket kulit biru dongkernya di hadapan Tenten.

"Hn, tidak berguna," ceplos Sasuke. "Kita sudah mau pulang."

Tenten lagi-lagi tertawa melihat peperangan Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu. "Aku pakai jaket Neji di perjalanan pulang, ya." Ia tersenyum, berterima kasih, dan berdiri serta mengembalikan jaket Shino. Pasir-pasir yang menempel di area betis dan rok belakang ia tepuk-tepuk agar jatuh ke tanah. "Ayo, kita pulang!" ajaknya, bersemangat. "Oh, iya. Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk hari ini! Terutama untuk Sakura dan Ino yang sudah mengorbankan pikirannya untuk menghadapi Neji, hahaha~"

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk-angguk serta mengacungkan jempol. "Doakan kami semua segera menyusul, ya!" pesan Sakura, yang dilanjutkan dengan anggukan semuanya kecuali Shino, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

Mereka semua berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana mereka agar tidak berpasir. Ketika Tenten menerima panggilan masuk bahwa orang tuanya sudah menunggu di depan fakultas, mereka sama-sama membantu membawakan barang-barang dan hadiah-hadiah Tenten yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi tentu saja Tenten tidak bisa membawanya seorang diri.

Orang tua Tenten menyambut mereka dengan senang hati. Sang ayah pun kembali menggoda 'pengawal'nya yang masih setia bersama sang putri sampai akhir pertemuan mereka hari ini. "Tidak ada yang mau menumpang?" tawar sang ayah setelah menutup pintu belakang mobil di sisi kanan.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami sudah ada tumpangan semua." jawab Shikamaru sopan. Disetujui oleh anggukan mereka.

Tenten mengenakan jaket Neji yang semula dililitnya saja di tangan kanan. "Oh, harum khas Neji!" celetuknya, sembari mengeratkan kain tebal itu di tubuhnya.

Neji salah tingkah. Semua tertawa melihatnya.

Kepergian didahului oleh Tenten dan orang tuanya. Ia melambai dan berpesan pada mereka agar berhati-hati selama di perjalanan. Mereka balas melambai dan menunggu sampai mobil keluarga Tenten hilang dari pandangan.

"Sakura pulang dengan Sasuke, 'kan?" kata Ino, mengingatkan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung dia, sih." Ia menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya. Ayo." ajak Sasuke, kembali datar tanpa varian intonasi seperti biasa.

"Oh? Diterima!" seru Sakura senang. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hinata?" singgung Shikamaru.

"Denganku." jawab Neji cepat.

Naruto memicingkan mata. "Ya memang," ucapnya dingin. "Kalau denganku tidak efisien jadinya." Karena Neji mulai kembali dalam mode normal, ia berusaha untuk tidak macam-macam dan menciptakan perang.

Di bawah langit yang telah gelap, mereka berpisah dengan hati yang lapang dan ringan. Semua berharap agar ikatan itu tetap erat sampai maut memisahkan. Semoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] kating: kakak tingkat  
[2] aslab: asisten laboratorium  
[3] komting: lupa panjangannya apa, tapi pokoknya sama dengan ketua kelas
> 
> terima kasih sudah menunggu lama ;; ;;

**Author's Note:**

> mengobati kerinduan pada neji—ehm, nejiten yang k.a.r.a.m. hiks.


End file.
